Fraidy Cat (Garfield and Friends)
:Not to be confused with Fraidy Cat from The Garfield Show. Fraidy Cat is the first segment from the fourth episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield and Odie, after watching a horror movie, try to keep the house safe from a potential monster. Plot During a dark and stormy night, Garfield is watching a horror movie as Jon heads out to the grocery store. Being fixated on the movie, Garfield is completely unaware of what Jon is doing. Odie eventually arrives through the front door (leaving muddy paw prints along the way) and inadvertently scares Garfield. Odie then joins Garfield in watching the movie. Just as the movie is about to arrive at a climactic moment, the power goes out. The two pets notice the paw prints by the door. Garfield tells Odie that the prints appear to be from a monster. They barricade the door with a drawer just as Jon arrives home. Garfield then gets a flashlight to try to find Jon. Garfield eventually concludes that Jon is gone, possibly due to the monster. He then proceeds to the refrigerator; figuring that the food should not be left to spoil, he decides to help himself to all of it. Before Garfield can start eating, he and Odie hear Jon pounding on the door. They believe it to be the monster. Getting no response from the front, Jon heads to the back door, slipping down to the ground on the way. Garfield and Odie hear Jon’s cries for help, concluding that the monster got him. As Jon struggles to get up, he accidentally severs the phone wire. As Garfield tries to make a call, he finds the phone dead; he figures it does not matter, due to his inability to talk. After eating bananas, Garfield has a plan to deal with the “monster” (who is knocking at the door). Once Jon gets inside through the back door (after remembering the key he left under the doormat), he slips on banana peels and crashes into the refrigerator. Garfield and Odie proceed to tie up the “monster”; while doing so, they hear Jon weakly calling for Garfield. As the power comes back on, Garfield finds out who he’s dealing with when he sees Jon getting up and glaring at him. While walking into the living room, Jon explains to his pets that they were just watching a movie; as he starts to chide them, he then simply tells them to go to bed. Jon decides to watch the movie (which is still airing), figuring no one could be afraid of it. As Garfield shares his bed with Odie, he concludes that it is silly for anyone to be afraid of a monster movie, especially anyone big. Just then, Jon makes his way into Garfield’s bed. Characters Major Characters *Garfield *Odie *Jon Arbuckle Minor Characters Horror Movie Characters *Allison (voiced by Desiree Goyette) *Brett (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Sergeant (mentioned) Trivia *The plot of "Catnap" is similar to this episode. Goofs *The front door disappears in one scene when Jon is knocking on it. Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 1